Making Memories
by Reda
Summary: /one shot/ theme: "portrait of a family" - Nami has managed to convince the crew to get professional pictures taken, but will it go as well as she hopes? LuffyxNami


**Author Notes: **I'm working on drawing a series of pictures that will be the Strawhat photo collection of all the pictures they take at the end of this little one shot. (Not that I'm a good artist or anything, I just like to draw things related to my stories sometimes)

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Don't own or claim any little bit of One Piece.

**Day/Theme: **Sept 18 - "portrait of a family"

**Pairings: **LuffyxNami

~!~

Making Memories

~!~

Luffy, naturally, was the first to complain. "But, Nami, why can't I wear _my_ clothes?"

Exasperated, Nami stepped up to where Luffy was standing. His pouting face made her smile as she reached for the shirt collar and straightened it, setting her fingers on the black tie. And then she tugged on it, sending the rubber man stumbling forward, hands out behind him as he tried to catch himself. The gesture would have normally been used to kiss him, but instead she settled for bringing his ear close to her mouth.

"They are your clothes, and I bought them for you, so you're going to wear them, understand?" She whispered in as threatening a tone as she could manage.

She heard Luffy gulp as she dropped the grip on his tie and let him stand up straight. As she began to work on tying his very nice, expensive tie correctly, he muttered. "But Nami, they itch..."

She giggled slightly as she smoothed out the wrinkles in his white shirt before pulling the black tux jacket together and clipping the buttons together. She decided not to answer him. Instead, Nami placed her hands on either of his wrists and traced his arms up to rest her palms on his shoulders, fingers flexing the air.

"Sanji wears a suit all the time and never complains."

Luffy's eyes moved to the cook who was standing in a corner of the room talking to Zoro. There was no flash of jealousy, though, and Nami was surprised to find she wasn't disappointed. Then again, it felt nice to know that Luffy wasn't possessive, that her captain completely trusted in her. And completely ignored or misunderstood her teasing.

"Oi, Sanji!" Luffy called, getting the cook to turn his head. "How do you fight in this stuff?" He asked, lifting his arms as if to illustrate his point.

Sanji grinned and picked up one of his legs. "I don't use my hands, remember?"

Luffy pouted his lips and Zoro's laughter brought Nami's attention to the swordsman. His green hair looked like it hadn't been washed, but that was normal and to be expected. His clothes were disheveled, jacket open and barely fitting his broad shoulders, and he was still wearing _combat_ boots. She groaned and made a mental note to tell the photographer to keep Zoro's feet out of the picture. His hand moved and her eyes flitted over to notice something else she had specifically told him not to do.

Feeling her anger rise, Nami dug her fingernails into Luffy's shoulders. "Zoro..." she started.

Luffy's head cocked to the side but she was focused on a certain green haired annoyance, who was already glaring at her as if he knew what she was going to say. "What, witch?"

"Why do you have your swords?" She snapped, shouting across the room.

Zoro growled and snapped back. "I'm not leaving my swords where I can't watch them!" He crossed his arms and then seemed to realize that everyone was looking at him as if he were in the wrong. Glancing around he focused on Luffy and pointed at his captain. "Luffy has his hat!"

"I'm not leaving my hat," Luffy mumbled, reaching his hand up to grip the straw hat in his fingers, pulling it down to cover his eyes.

Nami sighed and stepped back, putting a hand to her temple. "I don't want to scare the photographer away after all this hard work."

"I do..." Usopp mumbled from behind her. He was sitting in one of the waiting room plastic chairs, hands resting on his shaking knees. "I've heard those camera things steal your souls."

Nami was about to correct him, but Luffy jumped forward. "No way! Really, Usopp?"

The sharpshooter glanced up. "Uh...y-yeah. At least, that's what I've heard," he muttered with a shrug.

Chopper, who was sitting next to Usopp dressed in a miniature tux tailored to fit his size, jolted back with wide eyes. "N-Nami, are you sure this is safe?"

Luffy laughed at the question. "What do you think will happen to us if our souls are in a camera?"

"I-I don't want to know," Usopp mumbled. His troubled eyes turned to her and Nami let out a breath of a sigh. "Do we really have to do this?"

Before Nami had to answer the trembling nicely-dressed (put off slightly because of the goggles hanging from his neck) sharpshooter, Robin and Franky entered the waiting room with the photographer following. He was a tall, tanned man and he smiled at the strange group, taking in the random oddities - such as the talking reindeer and disheveled swordsman - without so much as a blink of an eye, as if he would no longer be surprised by anyone in this world coming to him for pictures.

"Ready?" He asked them.

Nami smiled back and answered, "Yes," before anyone could respond differently.

Usopp moaned behind her but she shot him a glare and he sprang to his feet. Chopper did as well, dragging his feet and running to hug at Zoro's leg, knowing Zoro was one of the few willing to stand up to Nami's anger - or at least, willing to take it over someone else. Luffy started pulling at the sleeves of his tux jacket and Nami reached to hold his hand, successfully stopping him from twitching so much.

This chance was rare, and she wanted to have pictures of her nakama, her family, just in case they were ever separated again. No matter how annoying it was that Zoro had his swords, that Usopp had his goggles, Luffy had his hat, or Franky had his sunglasses - no matter how much she wished they would just listen to her dress rules for once, a part of her was glad that they hadn't. Because it was the little things like this that brought memories.

And what else was taking a picture for except for making memories?

Thanks to this day, she would always remember how Usopp was shaking in that first shot and how he considerably calmed when nothing bad happened. She would remember Franky's ridiculous pose in one shot. Or how Sanji tripped Zoro and started a fight that caused a few pictures with one making faces at the other, or getting caught in the middle of screaming an insult.

She would remember Chopper complaining about having to sit in someone's lap every time, and then how he finally got a few single-shots with his rumble balls or doctor's equipment. She would remember Robin actually getting a shout of surprise from the photographer when she showed her devil fruit ability in order to 'add an effect to her pose.'

But most especially, Nami would remember the moment when Luffy snuck a kiss to her cheek - and how he grinned later, knowing that the photographer had missed the best memory of them all.

~!~

_A/N: Remember: Review if you read! Let me know your thoughts, good, bad, or otherwise! :)_


End file.
